Cardia Chains
by Meulin's Disciple
Summary: The leader of a society of nekomata, living in a forbidden forest. A human girl, born in the wrong body, wishing to be a nekomata, just not quite as animalistic as her mother's demon-slaying companion. These two have been chained together by fate. OC/OC.


_**A/N:** Wow... it's been FOREVER since I last thought about this fic... This fic is a long-needed rewrite of my very first InuYasha fic, and my first fanfic in general, EVER: "Forever the Moon of Eternal Night"_

_I doubt anyone remembers it since it was only about one complete, and a second incomplete (for some reason, the whole chapter didn't show up), chapter. Ever since last year, I've been wanting to rewrite it and COMPLETE it as well. So, I FINALLY decided to get off (or rather on) my lazy ass and rewrite it. Not much else to say. I just hope everyone enjoys it. The main pairing in this fic is of two OCs with Sango/Miroku and InuYasha/Kagome as minor pairings. I can't believe I actually got enough determination to even START this rewrite... XD_

_There will be lemons in later chapters, thus the M rating._

_Well, nothing else. Just read, enjoy, and please review.__ ^^"_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

Little could be heard in the forest, everything lifeless in the outer perimeter, nothing there. It was deeper within the darkness where one could find at least some trace of existence. The traces started as a grouping of gnarled tree roots. Then, as one went further, one would see that the roots twisted and curled around each other to make something akin to a corruption of a throne.

A gathering of—what appeared to be—human beings with the ears, eyes, and tail of a cat (although some—particularly the children—possessed one, and others—the elders—two) kneeled in front of the throne where another one of these demonic felines, presumably their leader—as he wore a rather elaborately designed kosode and hakama, with a long silk haori draped over it all—sat forlornly at his throne, formed from the forest itself.

The grouping of bakeneko (the demon children) and nekomata (the elder demons) slowly stood and parted as another of their kind—a female—made her way through the crowd. The crunching of autumn leaves alerted the leader to the shamaness' presence. He slowly closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "… What news do you bring me today…?" he asked halfheartedly, his soft-spoken voice barely louder than the wind at that point in time, "What is so important, Akari, that you have summoned your _emperor _to his own throne…?"

"I have the answer you seek… Shinsei-sama…" Akari replied and nodded her head before respectfully going down on one knee.

"… Go on…" Shinsei urged, feeling somewhat hopeful that his prayers had finally been answered.

Akari hesitated slightly—she was almost certain of his response—before speaking yet again, "The one you seek… is a human girl-"

"No!" Shinsei shouted, his eyes opening wide with anger and betrayal, "I _refuse_ to make an attempt at another of those _filthy_ human women!" Shinsei took a few deep breaths to regain his composure before continuing, "My heart has been hurt by too many human women… I always begin to think that I have found my soulmate… then I realize the truth; they want me as nothing more than an accessory to brag of to their companions… Sluts and whores, that's all they are…"

Akari closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "… She's _different_."

"How so?" Shinsei asked scornfully, almost immediately after Akari finished.

"She shares your sentiments, she will not treat you like some household pet, she… was born in the wrong vessel…"

"Wrong…vessel?" Shinsei's curiosity had been piqued.

"She was meant to be one of _us_…" Akari finished.

Shinsei closed his eyes and sighed again in frustration. "This… human girl…" he struggled to say, "Have the gods offered any sort of description, anything to aid my search…?"

Akari chuckled a bit. _Perhaps he really _is _willing to give this girl a chance… Well, the gods have yet to fail us._

"'Long flowing hair the color of the spring cherry blossoms, eyes the hue of the twilit sky… a radiant beauty exceeding that of many mortals, forced to slay that which she desperately wishes to be, leaving them with a prayer asking for forgiveness before she leaves to slay yet another…' _That_ is the description I have received, your highness."

Shinsei, still somewhat uncomfortable with the idea of attempting to court yet another of those who had betrayed him time and time again, said, "I shall seek her… So help me, Akari, if she betrays me as those before her had, I _will_ make sure her kind knows not to anger me… _ever_…"

Akari stood from her spot on the grassy patch in front of Shinsei's throne and began to walk away. She stopped briefly and casually said, "I doubt that will be necessary." before continuing.

The nekomata emperor glanced once into the darkness before closing his eyes in deep thought.

_Tomorrow, during the twilight… _That _is when it shall all begin…_


End file.
